A medical pendant system is a type of medical equipment used in modern hospital operating room, intensive care unit and the like. The main structure of a conventional medical pendant is a box body. The existing medical pendant box body is generally composed of panels and posts. The installation mode for the panels and posts of an existing medical pendant box body lies in that holes are formed in the two sides of the front of the panels, the panels are fixed to the posts using large number of installation screws in a fixed interval, and silica gel or rubber sealing strips are used to mask the screws after fixing with the screws.
Therefore, the existing medical pendant box body may have the following shortcomings. A large number of installation screws are involved, the installation is laborious and time-consuming, and the screws are exposed on the surface of the panels. Silica gel or rubber sealing strips are used to mask the screws after fixing with the screws if it is not desired for the screws to be exposed on the surface of the panels, but the use of silica gel or rubber sealing strips may not be suitable for cleaning and disinfection in hospitals.